


Rough Patch

by korrasamishipper



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korrasamishipper/pseuds/korrasamishipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A heated argument drives a wedge between the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Patch

Korra, holding a lush bouquet of flowers, walked through the mansion gates, and up the winding steps all the way to the workshop. She hated that place. Every time she got near it, she couldn’t help but feel guilty. It was her fault that Asami had to choose between her father and doing the right thing that day when they walked into a trap. And even though Asami ensured her over and over again that it wasn’t Korra’s fault, Korra didn’t feel any better about it. 

What she hated even more about the workshop, was that it was once again home to the equalists. After Amon’s defeat, and President Raiko’s inauguration, the group of revolutionaries changed the way they operated. Even though some of them were arrested for acts of terror against the city, the majority of the group did not take part in the crimes, so Raiko made an executive decision to give the group a voice in the government. Korra was ok with it as long as their means and motives were for the betterment of the citizens as a whole. What Korra was not ok with, was that Asami was chosen as the head spokesperson for them. It was all a blur to her on how it happened, but apparently the Sato’s have a thing for obtaining authority. 

She recalled the argument she had with her girlfriend when she found out that Asami would lead them. Korra was angry, no furious, when she came home that day.

“What the hell Asami! Not only did you agree with Raiko, but you took the position?!” Korra’s face was red as she screamed. 

“I don’t see what’s so bad about me doing this. ”

“What’s so bad- wha- I’ll tell you what’s so bad! They tried to kill us! They tried to kill you!” Korra couldn’t comprehend how she could just agree to keep those criminals in check. She couldn’t always keep Asami safe, she knew that, but she would sure as hell try, and Asami working alongside those animals was the exact opposite of what Korra was ok with. 

“Korra not all of them are criminals! They are just normal non-benders who want to have a chance in this city!”

“Oh don’t give me that politics crap! You and I both know what they are capable of! I will not let my girlfriend put herself in danger because she wants to play congresswoman.”

Asami’s eyes grew wide. “Let me? How dare you speak to me this way? I am not your property and you sure as hell can’t stop me Korra!”

Asami began to storm past her, but Korra grabbed her by the arm. Korra turned to face Asami once again, but this time it wasn’t anger etched on her face, it was fear and sadness. “I’m sorry. Asami, please, think this through. They could be dangerous. I can’t lose you.”

“I have thought this through, and I hoped that you would be by my side in this, but it seems like that’s not happening.” Asami pulled her arm from her grasp and walked out. After that fight Korra spent her nights on a couch, and Asami barely spoke to her. Every time she tried to approach her lover, Asami would slip away or flat out ignore her.

So here Korra stood, in front of the workshop, on her way to apologize yet once again to her girlfriend. She looked at the flowers one more time, panda lilies and moon flowers accented with jasmine, Asami’s favorite. Her heart was beating way too fast and her eyes stung with tears that threatened to fall, but she swallowed her anxiety and walked in.

The workshop looked completely different than it did a week ago. There were several desks with stacks of papers on them and a printing press placed by the far wall. Several people occupied the room, some writing, others tinkering with the press. Korra looked around for the familiar face and soon spotted her in the far corner. She was talking on the phone as she sat on the edge of someone’s desk. Her face was full of concentration and there were bags under her eyes. ‘Had Asami not slept well this past week?’ Korra though. Korra stood awkwardly by the entrance, the flowers upright in her hand and patiently waited for Asami to finish talking. She stood there for several seconds before the woman on who’s desk Asami set gently tapped her on the shoulder and pointed in Korra’s direction.

Asami’s eyes met Korra’s for a split second, and Korra could feel her heart break from the pain she saw in the emeralds. Asami looked away and started to wrap up her conversation, in a minute or so she hung up and walked over to the avatar.

“Hey ‘Sami. These are for you.” Korra tried to sound cheerful, but she could tell that Asami could see right through it. 

“Thank you,” she said softly as she took the flowers and brought them up to her face to smell them. Korra thought she saw a small smile on Asami’s lips as the girl hugged the bouquet to her chest. Asami held out her palm to Korra and led her outside. They began to slowly walk down the path, their fingers intertwined, their faces downcast. Korra was the first to speak.

“I’m really sorry. I shouldn’t have acted like I did.”

“Korra, you will spend your entire life bringing peace to the world. You have your identity, and you know who you are and what you’re capable of. I don’t have that. I’m the daughter of a terrorist. I can’t bend. I’m barely old enough to pass as an adult and there’s a company hanging by a thread on my shoulders. I can’t take a day off because the second I do, I will be perceived as weak. I’ve been working day and night for the past year and I barely made any progress with putting Future Industries back on track. I am branded as a criminal half the time, and the other half I’m perceived as a child who shouldn’t be in charge.” Asami’s voice shook and tears tinged with mascara began to flow down her cheeks. ”All I need from you is a little support, that’s all I ask for. But you didn’t even consider my decision, you just flat out rejected my opinion, my say in this.”

“Asami, it’s dangerous,” Korra pleaded.

“No it’s not. Have you seen the people in there? Min has three children in university. Lee got married last month, and his wife is a metalbender. Hana just opened a second business. They’re just people, Korra. They are normal, ordinary citizens. They just want to be able to feel safe in their homes, at work, on the streets. These people are in my home right now, and do you think I’d allow that if I thought they were dangerous?”

“I just-I-” Korra kept her gaze on her shoes, unable to look at Asami’s tears. “I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me, I’ll be better. I can’t lose you.”

“Leave you? Korra I love you, why would I leave,” Asami asked incredulously.

“Because I’m a sucky girlfriend.”

“You’re not a sucky girlfriend. You’re the best girlfriend in the world. I mean you know when I need my space, and when I need you there. You bring me lunch every day at work, and you spoil me with affection. You even know my favorite flowers and I don’t think I ever even mentioned it once!” Asami’s tone grew more and more cheerful as she tried to make Korra feel better, even though Korra was sure that it should have been the opposite way around with her comforting Asami.

“Even this week; I’ve been a bitch to you every day, yet you still did all the little things you always do that make me feel loved. If it wasn’t for you, Korra, I would have been starved and exhausted!” 

Korra couldn’t help but grin as she watched Asami get lost in her thoughts, listing all the things Korra did right in their relationship. She pulled Asami in close, her hand on the slim girl’s waist and they walked together, back towards the workshop as they kept talking.

As they stepped into the room Korra released Asami, looked around at the people working, and said, “so, what can I do to help?”


End file.
